Dirty Little Secret
by Amedao
Summary: Narcissa hides from a gang of boys in the forest and finds unexpected comfort.


rated M Narcissa/Sirius

Narcissa Black ran down the hill away from the gang of Slytherin boys who had been intent on teaching her "proper Slytherin pride", she ran past the gamekeeper's hut and found herself in the Forbidden Forest. The twilight gloom was spreading and gingerly she picked her way over tree roots, deeper and deeper into the forest, still sniffling. Eventually she stopped and looked around. She wasn't afraid here inspite of all the stories, Cissy often felt that animals were far less dangerous than humans. She could almost hear the friendly voice of the gameskeeper saying, "seriously misunderstood creatures..." when taunted by some students about some new pet he had. Cissy didn't interact with Hagrid much, but she didn't bother hating anyone just for being there, either. Her lack of hating and bullying others was what had landed her in trouble this time.

Cissy had stopped two older Slytherin girls from jinxing a first-year Hufflepuff and the girls had run to their boyfriends and the boys had grabbed a couple buddies and set out to teach Cissy a lesson she'd not soon forget. She sat down to watch the flock of bats circle overhead. Absentmindedly wiping her nose on her sleeve. Through the trees she caught glimpses of rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, a wolf and at one point even a stag picking its way through the fallen leaves before glancing up at some noise and bolting noiselessly through the forest.

She sat quietly until she was calm. She stood up and turned towards the way she had come in and found her way blocked by a huge dark wolf. She froze and silently regarded the huge animal. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't stupid either. She reached slowly for her wand. Just then the wolf walked slowly into the clearing where she stood and barked.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "you're no wolf, are you? You're just a stray dog." She smiled at the dog and he wagged his tail. She walked towards the path with the dog watching her. "I'm afraid I've nothing of food on me, sorry." But the dog just sat down still wagging his tail. The friendly look on the dog's face gave her a happy feeling so she decided to stop and pat his head a bit. She let him sniff her fingers then reached up and scritched his ears. His tongue was lolling out of his open mouth and he looked so silly and happy, she couldn't help but laugh.

She sat back down on the forest floor and the dog laid his head across her lap. She rubbed his neck and when he rolled over gave his tummy pets. Soon the dog had closed his eyes contentedly and she sat there daydreaming. She thought about what the boys had been intending to do. She was furious because her pride couldn't accept such an insult, but the thought of being pinned down and raped by all six of them definitely got her wet. Irritated at her own mixed response, she decided she'd take care of herself. She pulled up her skirt and slipped her hand under her panties. Her fingers found her favorite places and stroked expertly. She dipped two fingers inside herself and felt the wetness there, but it was no good, it just wasn't enough. She pulled her fingers out in exasperation.

The dog had lifted his head and sniffed her damp fingers then licked them and kept licking her fingers as though it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, then he sniffed a bit at her skirt. "You like that, huh?" Cissy whispered chuckling. But it gave her an idea, she pulled up her skirt and open her legs a bit. Immediately the dog snuffled her crotch hungrily. His urgency was infectious, so she reached down and slid the cloth of her panties to the side, exposing her sex. A hot soft tongue was soon lapping and darting at her. It was exquisite. She moaned from the intensity and patted the dog's head. "Nnn, good boy, yeah, that's good," she breathed. She felt like she could have happily laid there for as long as the silly dog wanted to lick her, but soon there were paws pressing at her hips, as though encouraging her to turn over.

She felt a thrill in her tummy at the prospect of what the dog seemed to want. Was it even possible? She turned over and was on her hands and knees. The dog got up on his hind legs and leaned over her, nuzzling her neck and licking under her ear. It was so warm and sweet. His fur against her skin, his warm breath across her chin and his tail wagging eagerly. There was little doubt he was enjoying her. She decided to give it a try. She reached back and slid her panties down to her knees. Arching her back she found the hot furry sheath of the dog's member pressing insistently against her opening. She pushed back just enough to lodge the red tip inside her then the dog's own instinct took over. Large paws gripped her hips firmly as a huge hot slick shaft plunged into her. It was so much wetter and hotter than any boy she'd had. And the animal thrusts were so much more abandoned and rough. It was all she could do to just brace herself for the onslaught of his cock.

Pounding and slamming the dog fucked her mercilessly. It was so good and yet she knew, so very bad! She had hot liquid gushing down her trembling thighs and she could feel the light burning of where his claws had accidentally scratched her hips. The pain just augmenting and accentuating the pleasure. The dog stopped moving but was lodged deep in her. She felt its member swelling inside her and realized with a moment of panic that a knot was forming on the dog's cock. She was stuck. She felt fuller than she'd ever felt, the knot stretching her lips almost brutally. She reached down and felt her sopping, swollen clit and the pressure on it from the knot was almost unbearable.

"Oh no," she whispered, "I can't come stuck like this, that would hurt!" But she was so close, just the slightest shift of the dog inside her and she'd be coming so hard she'd probably pass out. She wasn't sure what to do but her need was overpowering and she felt the wave of orgasm wash over her, helpless to prevent it. Just as her vagina began to clench down, however, the knot was gone and it didn't hurt at all. Intense pleasure shook her until a very human voice whispered by her ear, "that was easy enough to remedy..."

"Sirius!" she screamed and scrambled to get away from him. He caught her in his arms just as she tripped from having her knees bound by her own panties, her legs still trembling, and he cradled her gently. He brought a finger to her lips and said, "shh! I won't tell if you won't." 


End file.
